theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Families
There have passed a lot of families through the years in The Bold and the Beautiful. Some stayed, some dissappeared. Let's go back in time on this page! In 2019, the show counts 12 current families from the 98 families (1987-2019) overall. 6 of those families debuted in the late 80's, when the show also aired for the first time. The Logan (20), Henderson (19), Forrester (22), Douglas (17), Marone (14) and Spencer (11) families are the biggest families on the soap through the years. At the moment, the most important families in The Bold and the Beautiful are the Forrester, Douglas, Logan, Marone, Spencer, Fuller and Fulton family. The first 13 years of The Bold and the Beautiful, the show focused on the: *Forrester-Douglas family (1987-present) *Logan-Henderson family (1987-2010; exit Beth Henderson) *Spencer-Maclaine family (1987-1994, 1997, 2000-2003, 2007-2018; exit Jake Maclaine) *Garrison-Spectra family (1987-2010, 2012, 2017; exit C.J. Garrison) *Carter-Warwick family (1992-1999, 2002-2004, 2008-2009, 2011, 2017; exit James Warwick) *Moore-Sharpe family (1997-2012; exit Amber Moore) 'Families since the 80's' *Forrester family: 22 members (1987-) *Douglas family: 17 members (1987-) *Logan family: 20 members (1987-) *Henderson family: 19 members (1987-1990, 1994, 1996-1998, 2000-2001, 2008-2010) *Marone family: 14 members (1987-) *Spencer family: 11 members (1987-1994, 1997, 2000-2001, 2003, 2009-) *Maclaine family: 5 members (1987-1992, 2002, 2007-2013, 2015-2016, 2018) *Garrison family: 3 members (1987-2010, 2017) *Martinez family (1987-1995) *Carner family (1987-1988, 2009) *Bayland family (1987-1990) *Weston family (1987-1988, 1990-1991) *Burke family (1988-1989, 1991, 1995) *Powell family (1988-1989) *Dixon family (1988-1989) *Savage family (1989-1990) *Spectra family: 6 members (1989-2007, 2012, 2017-) *Feinberg family: 2 members (1989-1996, 2017-2018) *Alexander family: 3 members (1989-2003) *Einstein family: 2 members (1989-2007, 2014-2015) 'Families since the 90's' *Jourdan family (1990-1991) *DeLorean family (1990-1992) *Jourdan family (1990-1992) *Hamilton family: 8 members (1990-2002, 2004-2014, 2018-2019) *Hayes family (1991-1992) *Roberts family (1991-1992, 1994) *Owens family (1991-1993, 1995, 1997) *Donovan family (1992, 1995-1996) *Fenmore family (1992-1999, 2002, 2004, 2007) *Carter family: 8 members (1992-1998, 2002-2003, 2017-2018) *Carlton family (1993, 2007) *Anderson family (1993-1995) *Armando family (1993-1995) *Davis family (1993-1998, 2000, 2002, 2005) *Guthrie family (1993-1998, 2010) *Warwick family: 3 members (1993-1999, 2002, 2004, 2008-2009, 2011, 2017) *Vanderveld family (1994-1995) *Shaw family (1994-1996) *Rashid family (1994-1995, 2002, 2005) *Carey family (1995-1996) *Malone family (1995-1996, 2004) *Lai family (1995-1997) *Conley family (1995-2006) *Alvarez family (1996-1997) *Cortéz family: 3 members (1996-1997) *Chambers family (1996-1998) *Pope family (1996-2000, 2003-2004, 2012) *Young family (1996-2005) *Carrera family (1997-1998) *Moore family: 8 members (1997-2005, 2010-2012) *Baker family (1997-2018) *Peterson family (1998-1999) *Abbott family: 13 members (1998) *Cannon family (1999-2000) *Sharpe family: 5 members (1999-) *Moreno family: 2 members (1999-2002, 2004-2005) *Lorenzano family (1999-2000, 2004, 2009, 2017) 'Families since the 00's' *Arena family (2000-2001) *Escobosa family (2000-2001) *DeWitt family (2000-2001, 2005) *Dominguez family: 3 members (2001-2002, 2005, 2012-2013, 2015-2017) *Alonso family (2001-2003) *Bynum family (2001-2006) *Jones family: 5 members (2002, 2009-2015) *Barelli family (2002-2003) *Quick family (2002-2003) *Drummer family (2002-2007) *Attendant family (2003-2004, 2010) *Kelly family: 3 members (2003-2005) *Cunningham family (2003-2005) *Brauer family (2003-2012) *Payne family (2003-2012) *Engle family (2004-2005) *Ramirez family: 4 members (2004-2006) *Maxwell family (2004-2018) *Damiano family: 6 members (2005-2008) *Caspary family (2005-2013, 2017) *McGrath family (2006-2007) *Kramer family (2006-2007) *Caron family (2007-2009) *Ferret family (2007-2011) *Lee family (2007-2014) *Knight family (2008-2012) *Barber family: 12 members (2008-) *Andrews family (2009, 2013) 'Families since the 10's' *Leigh family (2010-2013) *Wallace family (2010-2013) *Maponya family (2011-2013) *Montgomery family (2011-2018) *Meade family (2012-2013) *Fontana family (2012-2013) *Montemayor family (2013-2014) *Webber family (2013-2019) *Walton family: 2 members (2013-2019) *Fuller family: 2 members (2013-) *Avant family: 9 members (2013-2019) *Sanchez family (2018-) *Buckingham family: 2 members (2018-) *Fulton family: 2 members (2019-)Category:Families